


The Dreams of Peter Petrelli

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a prompt for a Heroes kink meme asking for Solo Peter, erotic dreams and no incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreams of Peter Petrelli

His dreams used to make sense. As a little boy, he dreamed about super heroes, or dinosaurs. But as he got older, they started becoming confusing. By the time he was in his late twenties, he couldn't make any sense of them at all. Even the sexual ones.  
\---

Peter groaned in his sleep, tossing and turning, twisting himself up in the bedsheets. Caitlin. One moment he was trying to save her. The next, he was pressing kisses down her bare skin and then suddenly he was pumping into her, moans filling his ears and he awoke with a start.  
\---

He recognized the glasses. Noah Bennet. There was no doubt about that. But why did he have a gun on him? Peter kicked the bedspread off his bed and rolled onto his stomach. Now Noah was stroking himself and Peter was watching. Then they were on the roof of the Deveaux building and Noah was gone. Instead Claude was there and Peter saw himself kneeling in front of him. That time he woke up to get a drink of water.  
\---

A different girl this time. Nice, perky breasts. Peter liked to suck on them. He could hear her soft sighs as he teased at her nipples, tongue flicking over the hardened flesh. She tasted like candy. He was thankful there wasn't anything confusing in that one.  
\---

He was running. Someone was chasing him. Then he was in a room at the Ritz. Hands were tangled in his hair. Another set of hands were teasingly caressing his balls. Female hands and male hands. One set was soft, the other was just a bit rough. He liked them both. He woke up, out of breath, hard cock in his hand and he stroked himself to climax before hitting the shower.  
\---

This time he had no idea where he was at first. It dawned on him that he was in New York after the explosion. Post apocalyptic sex... the girl with the perky breasts, short brown hair. He was watching her with another man. Her fingers were tugging at this other guy's blonde hair as he licked between her legs. Peter was rubbing at his growing erection as the images shifted. Now he was between the other man's legs, sucking around him as the the girl watched them, touching herself and moaning. Peter hummed, bobbing up and down before it switched up on him again. He was plunging his own painfully hard dick into her and she was moaning, mouth full of the other man. Suddenly he was behind Peter, pressing into him, filling him as Peter fucked the woman harder. It was too much. The other man's cock hitting that elusive spot within him as the woman beneath him shuddered around him, crying out his name on a gasp. Peter shouted as he came hard. He woke up in a mess of tangled, sticky, damp sheets.


End file.
